The Adventures of Saffron and Anne
by HPFanaec
Summary: Saffron Oakmand is a daughter of Aeolus, and Anne Carter a daughter of Athena. Together, the goofballs and their nutty friends go on wild adventures. A/N: Eek! My first Rick Riordan fanfic! I really hope you like it, and I bet fajitagirl321 would be happy if you like it because we co-author this story! Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Hey! So, you probably know my OCs, if you read the start of my first Harry Potter fanfic.. Well this is my first Percy Jackson one, so here's basically who they are in that story, and this one.. Enjoy, and remember! I don't really own anything in this story except for half of the writing, and basically all of the OCs..**

**Anne Carter: Ravenclaw, Daughter of Athena**

**Saffron Oakmand: Gryffindor, Daughter of Aeolus**

**Andy Thomas: Gryffindor, Son of Iris(The very macho rainbow goddess!) **

**Nen Akl: Gryffindor, Son of Apollo**

**Atash Akl: Hufflepuff, Son of Apollo. Twin of Nen Akl **

**Jane Johansen: Gryffindor, Daughter of Posideon/Neptune**

**Amy McNeil: Hufflepuff, Daughter of Asteria**


	2. Chapter 1 PF Chang's and Prophicies

**The Adventures of Saffron and Anne**

Saffron POV

Anne and I were laying on a bunk bed in her cabin. I was laying on the top she was laying on the bottom."Soooooooo bored", I groaned. Malcolm suddenly walked into the cabin."Saffron I've told you a million times to get away from my bed", he said angrily," And Anne! Your supposed to keep her away from my bed!" Anne put down her sudoku."That is not my job", she said and snapped."Don't make me call your mother Malcolm!" I said and held out a drachma threateningly. He rolled his eyes."What would you tell her?" I smirked."That you have a secret one direction shrine." He paled."For the last time it's not mine it's Annabeth's", he said. Anne rolled her eyes."Suuuuuure", she said,"I mean it keeps getting new lipstick marks on it and well, she's not here right now", my very smart friend stated. Malcolm sighed."I swear on the river sticks that I do not like one directions."OBJECTION", I yelled and pointed my arm at him,"You made a spelling mistake. You spelled styx like sticks", I said smugly and he looked up."Why must the authors come up with such conundrums", he asked."Cause I feel like it", one of the authors,Sara said from nowhere in particular."Anyway", Malcolm said,"I swear on the river Styx I don't like them", he said and I knew he was telling the truth."YOU LOOOOOVE THEM", I said teasingly and poked him in the stomach a couple of times. He blushed. Unmanly blushed, added Sara. He cleared his throat,"That matter aside, I am entitled to my opinions. Plus their music is cool", he finished and I laughed."My sister and total directioner Emily said that if you listen closely to the music its really dirty", Sara's voice boomed from nowhere yet again."Shut up you", Malcolm said and waved his fist in the air. A girl about 13 materialized out of nowhere."Don't challenge me", she said and glared at him."I will!" He shouted at her and glared back. The girl turned to us."You two have to go", she said,"This will get pretty extreme. Maybe get some lunch at a chinese restaurant?" She asked and turned back to Malcolm."But I want fajitas!" I said and she waved her hand and I was now outside the athena cabin and I heard the sound of tearing."NOT LIAM! HE'S MY FAVORITE", Malcolm squealed."Wanna kidnap Atash and Nen?" Anne asked and I grinned."You read my mind", I said and walked towards the Apollo cabin sneakily, floating an inch above the ground. Two Asian twins with caramel colored skin and black hair one longer than the others stepped out. They looked in all directions suspiciously then saw us."RUN NEN", Atash screamed like the little girl he is and ran for his life. Nen followed and Anne and I looked at each other and nodded. The chase had begun.

Anne POV-

Today was a normal day for me in the Athena cabin. I was in my usual spot, my bed, bottom bunk. I pulled out my sudoku puzzle and a pencil and began to work a difficult one. Saffron came in and lay on my other friend, Malcom's bed. "Aren't you gonna tell me to leave, like Malcom told you to?" Saff asked upon arrival. "This is grammatically incorrect, but AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO DAT!" I replied. It feels good to occasionally be incorrect. "And to break the fourth wall!" a random voice said in my head. I almost had a panic attack until I realized it was my creator/other author speaking to me. "What just happened?" Saff responded to my panicking. I explained to her about the author speaking, Miss Cain I believe. "Thaaaaat's me!" she thought to me again. In that moment, she reminded me of a mortal actress named Amanda Bynes. Then, a boy with curly blonde hair and grey eyes walked in. "He-Saffron I've told you a million times to stay away from my bed!" The usual. Malcom fighting. Saff fighting back, and keeping her off sooo not being MY job. Then, the one direction(to the trash can in my opinion) talk in 3...2...Yup. To get out of this, I suggesting bothering our two twin friends in the Apollo cabin. "Allons-y!" she said as we skipped off into the sunset and our hair was flowing in th- What the friggin heck am I saying? What? "I can control what you write to make it funny, you know." Miss Cain thought. Well okay.. Saff and I skipped off and arrived at the Apollo cabin, where Atash and Nen were sitting there being all Asian and stuff. "RUN NEN. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Atash said. "IT IS ON LIKE SOY SAUCE ON A WONTON!" I screeched. I stopped in my tracks, but Saffron kept going. Andy Thomas, the new head of the Iris cabin was there, probably to talk to Atash and Nen, looking all amazing while Drew from the Aphrodite cabin checked him out. Why does he have to be so perfect? He's pretty much Aphrodite cabin perfect, and one of the rare not snobby ones. But nope, he's an adorable Iris child. "Hey Anne!" he said, "Whatcha doin?" my heart stopped, and Drew looked angry. "Oh, hey Andy!" I replied, trying to stay cool. "Just doing my usual strategizing. You know, those Akl boys are fast!" he understood perfectly. I said goodbye and ran off, catching Atash and Nen.. From the top of the Apollo cabin. I rode horseback forcefully on Nen's back. I knew it would just make people start rumors about us again but I didn't care. "GIDDYUP HORSIE! Off to the Chinese food we go!" I said, kicking Nen's knees. "First, OW!" he yelled, "Second, IM NOT YOUR HORSE! But I do like Chinese food, so let's go!" That's just the start of the crazy stuff going on in our life.

Saffron POV

I ran quickly behind Atash screaming,"FOR NARNIA", on the top of my lungs. He turned around briefly, which was a mistake. I used wind to propel me and tackled him."Why do you and Anne always do this?" He asked as I tied up his hands."Cause it's fun", I said and turned around, holding the rope attached to Atash. Anne was riding on Nen's back like he was a horse and I laughed and heard Atash laughing as well."Come on Atash", I said and untied his rope."We are of to see the Chinese wizard of oz", I said happily and grabbed his arm while skipping behind Anne and Nen."Can you convince Anne to STOP RIDING ON MY BACK LIKE IM A HORSE", he yelled and I laughed."Silly Nen", I said,still pulling Atash behind me."You know I can't do that. Only the great and powerful authors can do that." She means An-,Sara's voice started to boom but was cut off by a thought in my head. Miss Cain, not what Sara was going to say. The voice stated and I probably looked very confuzzled."Wait is Anne going to ride on Nen's back all the way to the Chinese restaurant?" Atash asked and I shrugged."Probably", I said as Nen crawled quickly towards the gate. I cut a large circle in the ground and managed to push it out and into the air where it floated."EARTH BENDING", Atash said and gasped."Im an airbender you ninny", I said and sat on the rock and it started to move."You coming?" I asked him and he sat down and we flew behind Nen as he carried Anne on his back and neighed occasionally."My life rocks", I said happily and kept ruffling Atash's hair much to his annoyance.

Nen POV-

I was laying on my bunk bed in the Apollo cabin, when my stomach growled. "What the heck was that?" my twin brother Atash asked. He's my identical twin, but there is something just not as sexy as I am about him. Then for some reason I thought of Juandisimo, and how he's "too sexy for his sexy." I replied to Atash, "I want me some fried chicken." We proceeded to the door, and looked carefully for Anne and Saffron. Anne and Saffron are our super annoying friends. "I think the coast is clear." Atash said and we made a run for it. Then, we saw something. Something annoying, something almost scary, but nice at the same time, and something we expected. Anne Carter of the Athena cabin, and Saffron Oakmand of the Aeolus cabin. Frantically, we ran. We ran like Katniss Everdeen running away from Clove with tons of knives. "I'LL GET YOU MY NOT SO PRETTY! AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHER TOO!" Saffron yelped in a witch-like voice. In that moment, I siriusly thought a twister would come and Anne would be all Auntie Em and I would suddenly be in a dress and braids. Yuck. Atash and I split up. I went one way, and he went the other. Of course, that failed miserably. Anne hopped on my back, and Saffron bothered Atash. "GIDDYUP HORSIE! Off to the Chinese food we go!" Anne yelled to me while she was on my back. She makes me really mad sometimes. By the time we got to the right street I was sure my back was broken. Oh well, I'll just sneak into the Athena cabin and put her hand in warm water or something. She climbed off of my back and walked into the KFC. "Wait, why KFC? I was really looking forward to some chicken chow mein." Atash asked as we walked into the KFC. "Just go with it." Anne whispered, then she proclaimed to Saffron, "Welcome to PF Chang's, the place of magic and wonder!" Yeah, WONDERful. "I'd like some Beef Teriyaki," Saffron started, then looked at us, "Are y'all gonna eat?" Atash had caught on, and replied, "Nah, none of us are hungry." To add on, I said, "Yeah. We knew that you love Beef Teriyaki." She just smiled for a moment, until the KFC man, Richard, said "I'm sorry, we don't serve beef teriyaki." That made Saffron rather angry. "I WANT MY FUDGING BEEF TERIYAKI! WHAT KIND OF PF CHANG'S IS THIS? IM REPORTING YOU TO ASK ASHLEY!" She stormed off, and Atash, Anne and I followed, giggling. "Should we tell her?" Atash whispered. "Not until we get to camp half-blood." Anne whispered back, obviously holding back laughter. What a crazy night.

Saffron POV

That Richard guy has a lot of nerve not getting me my fudging beef teriyaki. What kind of PF Changs doesn't have that? I stormed out of the restaurant waved my hands in the air and shouted some wizard curse words."VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE!" I yelled and the Akl twins and Anne gasped. People on the street looked at me as if I was crazy. I waved my arms faster and started shouting more wizard curses that even Harry wouldn't say. My hands were becoming miniature tornadoes but I didn't care. Some kids walked past and laughed. I glared at them."You think this is funny? You think it is alright to laugh at a beef deprived girl? Don't make me go all Katniss on your deer!" I shouted the last part and they ran away quickly. I took a deep breath. I, Saffron Oakmand was going to utter the elder's curse. In one breathe I said it."Your mother is a *beep beep beep beep*Laura Mendsom*beep beep beep*Inventive menium*beep beep beep beep*tra goo la*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus*beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beepbeep*Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dynamite *beeeeeepppp* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!" Anne gasped."THE ELDER'S CURSE!" She said in shock."I've heard you say terrible wizard curses in your time but this... This is the worst." I turned toward her and shrugged."You know what happens when I don't get my beef teriyaki." I buttoned my long trench coat over my blue tank and made sure that it didn't cover my brown shorts. I pulled my hair into a loose bun and set off somewhere in hope of having an adventure like The Doctor or Percy have all the time."WAIT UP", they yelled at me but I ignored them and continued running fast, well more like I was using wind to push me forward. Whatever the case I pushed by civilians and cackled."THE DOCTOR HAS ARRIVED!" I could practically hear about a thousand other whovians' facepalm.

Anne POV-

Saffron was pretty much raging when she found out "PF Chang's" had no beef teriyaki. She ran and ran and ran, until we made it back to Camp Half-Blood. "Uh, Saffr-" Atash started, when Saffron interrupted him, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Atash replied, as soft as he could, "Uhm we went to a KFC and not a PF Chang's..." with that, Saffron swore the worst wizard's swears imaginable.."VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE THAT EXPLAINS THE LACK OF BEEF TERIYAKI! NO WONDER THEY ONLY FUDGING HAD DUMB CHICKEN! GEEZ!" While Saffron screamed, Nen laughed.. Bad choice, Nen. With that, Saffron punched him in the face. "YOU WANKER!" she yelled at him, and began pushing him back with wind while Atash and I gasped. "Saffron, I am ashamed!" I finally spoke up, "Do you know how inappropriate the word 'wanker' is?" she obviously didn't care and she ran into the Aeolus cabin, leaving us all shocked. Note to self- never pull beef-related pranks on Saffron Oakmand. I fell to the ground and began rolling my way to the Athena cabin simply saying "Nope. Nope. Nope." I assumed she was calming down, and the boys were heading to the Apollo cabin, so I put my headphones on. I pressed shuffle on my iPod, and began to spaz. "AAAANTHEM LIIIIIIIIIGHTS!" I screamed, not caring if anyone heard me, because they are amazing, like a double rainbow... IT'S SO INTENSE! BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN? Ack they are amazing! I suddenly fell asleep and had very happy dreams.

Saffron POV

I paced back and forth in the newly built Aeolus cabin which I was the head of. Though I was the only inhabitant. The occasional wind spirit drifted through but that was pretty much it. I sat on my floating tornado chair and stared at the wall, which was covered with pictures of L from death note, America from hetalia, Sam Claflin in a Finnick Odair edit, and most importantly DAVID FUDGING TENNANT! "What should I do, shrine of awesomeness?" I said and taped a poster of U-KISS I had gotten from my father on the wall. Janus appeared. Gods I hate him! He is the worst god! He bothered me because I was both Greek and Roman, in a way."Would you like a path?" The creepy to head asked. I though about it for a moment."HECK NO!" I shouted and my voice pushed him back."Quiet girl", he said creepily."I have been assigned to give this to you." He could have been lying. But I wanted to believe I was just as important as the other demigods. Especially those who were the 12. Or maybe the big three like Nico Burrito, Shocky Mc Shockington, or Percy. "I accept!" I said and did my best to look brave and noble. Two heads grinned."I thought so", they said at the same time.

Janus POV

I had been sent to give a pesky little demigod a quest that would send them to their doom. I ended up in the wrong place. Staring at me and holding a silver dagger like I was the worst thing in the world, was Saffron Oakmand. I was looking for an Athena child, but I suppose I should have some fun first. I was able to convince her to take the quest and soon poofed out."You disobeyed orders!" A threatening voice shouted and I grinned."Who would follow her to a quest?" I said and the shadow grinned."Good work. Now get out of my sight." I poofed away. That Saffron won't expect what she's got herself into.

Anne POV-

I woke up with my headphones still on my head. The Glee Version of Smooth Criminal was playing. "2CELLOOOOOOS!" I screamed, hoping nobody noticed, "I DONT KNOW I KNOW I DON'T KNOW WHYYY BABY!" I sang until the song switched to another of my jams, TobyMac. "HEY DEVIL GO ON GET YOUR JUNK OUTTA HERE I DON-" I started, when a large figure with a head on the back of his head appeared. "Ah, Athena child. You just gave yourself away." two-heads said. "J.. Janus," I stuttered, not really knowing how I knew who the heck he was, "Wha... How? Agh I'm confused." before he could explain to me, I ran to our oracle, Rachel, just as she started a prophecy. "The owl flies in the musical gust of wind, the water has a magical rainbow on the day of the new moon. 7 half bloods to send, your quest starts at noon." I checked my watch. 8:37AM. Half moon. Phew... I ran to the Aelous cabin and ran to tell Saffron. "SAFF! SAFF!" I yelled. "Lemme guess, you got a visit from Mister Two-Head didn't you?" she said nonchalantly. "Yeah, but what I was gonna tell you was what I heard Rachel recite!" I told her the prophecy. "So the owl is probably talking about you, considering you're an Athena child, and two-head visited you. The wind is probably me, considering I'm the only one in the Aelous cabin here.. But who are the others?" she replied. "Well water must mean Posiedon, but that doesn't seem to fit.. Percy thinks I'm a total freak. Iris could be.. Well.." I said, and blushed, "Uh new moon I'm sure is just a time, but I have a weird feeling it's one of the two Asteria girls, even though it's stars and not the moon." We pondered more about it at breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2- New Half-Blood in Town

Saffron POV

I had suggested we have some breakfast in my cabin."I'll go get the food", she started but I stopped her."For an Athena child you have your dumb brunette moments. I can just ask the wind nymphs to bring some food. I'm in the mood for leftover Chinese." She looked at me startled."What happened to being obsessed with Mexican food?" I shrugged."I don't really know. Why dont you ask the KFC guy?" She smiled sheepishly."You're never going to let that go are you?" I nodded."Eeyup." A particularly small wind nymph came in, her hair a beautiful pastel blue and her skin translucent. She smiled and her silver eyes were very warm."Here you go, princess of the wind." She handed me some takeout, refreshingly cold as if it had been in the fridge. Then she handed Anne some chocolate chip waffles. "Thank you", I said and she disappeared."Princess of the wind?" Anne asked and I shrugged."Did you notice how it seemed she was flirting with the wall?" I nodded."It's probably me", a voice said and I turned around."SHOCKY MC SHO KINGTON", I shouted and tackle hugged him but ended up falling on my face."Um Saffron this is an Iris message." I scratched my head embarrassed."The thing I need you to do is of the greatest importance." I saluted him."What do you need?" He looked at me seriously."I would like you to send a wind nymph to give me some brownies." I facepalmed."Fine. You are just lucky I'm easy going." "Easy going?" Anne asked. "You punched Nen yesterday." I shrugged."Now you know better than to play beef related pranks on me." I cut the Iris message off. "So you taking me on your quest?" I said your bitterly."What's wrong?" She asked confusedly."It's nothing", I said and sighed."Ok", she said,"I'll leave so you can have some time to think", and she left. I grabbed my owl plushy pillow and hugged it sadly."I had thought I was finally important..." I whispered to the owl, sadly. I curled up in a tornado chair and dozed off."So you're my sis huh", a younger voice said and I turned around.

Sydney POV-

I looked at my sister. Sister. I always thought I was an only child. "Uh.. I guess we are sisters.. You're the new Aelous child?" the girl asked. "Yes.. I'm Sydney, by the way. Who are you?" I asked. Her name is Saffron. "I don't want to sound rude, but how the fladoodles are you here? I thought after me, Daddy swore off demigod children.." She asked. "I don't know, but what in the name of sanity is on your wall?" I replied, pointing at her posters covered in lipgloss. She started to blush and blew them down with the wind. "It's nothing." she spat and walked off. Weird. I grabbed my suitcase and opened it. All of my clothes and such were there, so I started to set up my bed. And simply to make it feel more like home, I lit my lavender candle that was all I had left from my mother. She died when I was younger, and I rarely light it, mainly because of my uncontrollably gusty, wind like breathing. Also, I hung a few of my cloud war paintings on the walls, and played some of my favorite music, U-KISS. "Okay, you are definitely my sister." Saffron said and I spun around to see her jamming out. "YEOGIN NEVERLAND!" I sang-screamed with the music. "Awwwies, sisterly love!" a strange voice inside my head said. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HEAD?!" I screamed. "Oh, that's just Miss Cain.. Excuse me, Mrs. Criss." Saffron told me. I'm just gonna guess she's in all of our heads, and loves Darren Criss.. "HE'S MINE YOU NINNY!" Mis.. I mean Mrs. Criss yelled in my head. Creeped out, I decided to dance to U-KISS.

Kevin of U-KISS's POV-

I woke up with a feeling there were American girls jamming out to our music. Awesome. That's all.

Sydney POV-

While jamming out, Saffron attacked me.. I'd decided to take out my photo of Kevin from U-KISS's, my favorite, photo, and hugged it. Apparently that's her favorite too. I exhaustedly jumped onto my bed and took a nap.

Saffron POV

My little Sis Sydney crashed early. Her short, boyish cut,almost white blonde hair styled sort of like Near from death notes or Rapunzel with short hair from tangled, was sticking out in all directions. Not one direction. I chuckled at my bad joke. I looked at her cloud war paintings."This kid could be an Ares child..." I murmured and looked back at her. Under her sky blue eyes which were closed at the moment, was sky colored war paint. She was wearing cameo that shimmered and moved like the clouds on the sky. She was wearing white combat boots, which confused me quite a bit. Her tan skin looked strangely natural with her light hair. Walking over to a lavender scented candle, I glimpsed a picture of a woman with tan skin, long black hair and the same blue eyes as Sydney. She was holding a younger Sydney who had long hair and was wearing a dress,one thing I could not imagine her wearing. She was smiling like she was today. In fact she almost looked elvish, her smile mischievous and cunning as it was today. I checked Sydney's ears just to be sure. Yup, not an nymph, I thought to myself."HEY SAFFRON!" My friend Anne yelled and I covered my ears. Sydney shot up and in one quick movement pointed a gold sword studded with blue diamonds at her throat. I realized that the sword was bronze, so polished it looked gold."State your name and your business", Sydney said and Anne looked scared, despite the fact Sydney is 11."My name is Anne Carter and my business is getting ready for a quest with my friend Saffron." Sydney still looked skeptical so I added,"Fo realz y'all Anne and I are homies", I said and was delighted to hear my voice sounded sort of like America's. Sydney sheathed her sword. Anne turned to me."Who's this?" She asked."Can't you see the family resemblance", I said but it was obvious I was joking. Sydney was built like a stick while I was built like an hourglass. Plus looking at our faces the resemblance was inexistent."Anne this is my younger sis Sydney", I said and pat her shoulder once."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Anne said laughing awkwardly. I facepalmed. It was going to take a while to explain.

Anne POV-

I stared at Saffron's half sister. As I studied her features, I could tell she was into clouds. Her white blonde hair, blue eyes and cloudy makeup gave it away. "Wait. You're really Saffron's half-sister? You don't look an-," I started, "Well then again I have brown hair and blue eyes, but most of my cabin has grey eyes and blonde hair." Jokingly, Saffron simply said, "Hurr Durr Athener Chlid!" I chuckled at her joke about me being a dumb Athena child, simply because its true. I'm nowhere near as smart as the other children, who are supposedly my family. "Oh shush, you have your blonde moments too!" I said, and laughed to be sure she understood it was a joke, "Your name on your bed is spelled wrong. You're one 'f' short." She glanced over her shoulder, then looked down with a "Gosh I'm dumb." face, then she facepalmed herself. "BAD DOBBY!" she screamed in a high pitched voice, "DOBBY ALMOST SPOKE ILL OF HIS MASTER!" I was so confused, but I tried to play along with it. "Wait a second," I said, "Did you say The Master? As in Jo-" before I could finish my sentence, an angrily happy fangirl attacked me. "JOOOOOHHHHHHHNNNNN SIIIIIMMMMMMMM!" I was shocked to turn around and see Sydney. Fangirls. Can't live with them, can't live without them. As Saffron brought Kevin up again, I left the room. I knew it'd be a nasty fight.

Sydney POV

Anne left as soon as Saffron mentioned Kevin. Shame, she's a nice girl. Just what I'd need to defeat Gaia. I didn't need any boy to distract me from my task. Sure, Kevin is Kevin but... I sighed. Looking back to my sister, I summed up her combat skills in a heart beat. She looked like she could run for a while, since her legs were athletic. But judging from how stiff her shoulders were, she wasn't flexible. Most likely afraid of falling on her back. Very cautious, most likely has a skilled eye. Probably has a dagger. Then I noticed her eyes. Hazel, sometimes grey, sometimes blue, sometimes green. They shifted quickly and sometimes, they seemed to be two colors. Though looking at her at first, she looked very ground but her eyes were one of a dreamer's. I better try not to make enemies with her."You okay Sydney? You've been quiet for a while." Saffron's voice was full of concern and I managed to smile."I'm fine. I think I'm going to practice some." Saffron smiled."Can I come too?" Sydney, remember, trust no one."I was going to practice alone but..." But? Why am I thinking of trusting her. We need some feels in this story, A voice in my head said. Another voice? Eeyup. I am Sara the fantabulous llama. Deciding to ignore that weird voice in my head I begrudgingly said."Ok. You can come." Little did I know what I was getting into. SUSPENSE, said the author Sara.

Atash POV-

I was sitting in the bunk above my brother in the Apollo cabin, when I had the sudden urge to watch the Ares kids fight. That failed. "GO AWAY WEAKLING!" one yelled. "We don't need your stupid clarinet or whatever here." A girl sneered. Feeling sad, I decided to go practice. I walked in the room to see Saffron talking to a girl that I've never seen before. She had white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Besides the fact that she looked young, maybe 11 or 12, and looked tough, she reminded me of a beach model. "Hey Saffron! Who's your friend?" I yelled to her, waving my hand. Bad idea, Atash. "AAAAAATAAAASH!" she screamed, lunging forward at me, probably to tie my hands up or something. "What the heck is wrong with me?" I sighed, dashing off to the Apollo cabin, where she finally attacked me. "Shut up Ares children, I was trying to sleep!" a groggy Niran of the Hephaestus cabin said. He looks a lot like me and my brother, with caramel skin, dark eyes, and dark hair, but he's a lot shorter. "Silly Niran! Im an awesome Aeolus child, and Atash here is a son of Apollo! Duh." Saffron said to him. "Yeah, whatever. As long as I can get my sleep." Niran said.

Sydney POV  
After my sister attacked that guy... What was his name? Atash? I tried to escape and I did. Quite easily since Saffron was chatting with some unknown guy, most likely a Hephaestus child due to the way his hands were shaped. In the arena I spotted two Ares kids, each 16, extremely buff, and both bashing the heads of dummies. Standing straight I approached them. Don't let any weakness show, the voice of my old friend Alex rang in my head. An image of a 13 year old girl with fiery orange hair and blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean appeared in my mind. But I could almost imagine that Saffron... Was Alex. They looked nothing alike but the determination was the same."Hey pipsqueak", a deep voiced ares child said rudely."What are you doing in the sword arena?" They laughed at me and I smiled."I'm beating you losers at a sword fight", I answered and drew my bronze sword."I'm sooooo scared", the other one said, his voice reminding me of Adam Sandler mixed with the rock. Definitely a strange combo. The first one drew a bow and arrows and the other drew a spear. The spear was stained with something I hoped wasn't blood."Bring it on", I said and pointed my sword towards the air and brought it down swiftly, sending a wave of air their way. They didn't budge. In one fluid motion, the first one notched and arrow into the bow and as it whizzed forward I knew it would miss. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. The whizzing stopped and I opened my eyes. Saffron was standing there, a silver dagger studded with different colored blue gems in hand, and two halves of an arrow at her feet. She clucked her tongue in disappointment."Really? A bow and arrows? Play fair or else." The ares kids glared at her and the one with the bows and arrows drew a sword that was glowing slightly red. I took a deep breath and lunged. The first one dodged but ended up falling on his back, his weapon flying away but he curled his fists and started to punch me. First my leg but I dodged, and all I got was brushed past. The other one aimed his spear at my chest and I regret not wearing armor. I managed to side turn but it hit a little bit of my ribs. By now, I was bleeding terribly but still moving swiftly. The world started to fade and I blacked out.

Saffron POV  
The ares kids weren't done when Sydney fell. One went to stab her and I pushed them back. They flew back considerably, thanks to the wind nymphs secretly pushing them back."What do you think you're doing?" I asked and crossed my arms."That little twerp needs to learn a thing or two about fighting", one scoffed and I punched them. Right in the face. Luckily, for some odd reason I had decided to wear fingerless gloves, because without them my hand probably would have broken. The other one lunged for me and I dodged. He swung his weapon at me but I jumped and avoided it. My foot touched glowing red sword and suddenly everything went dark. I stumbled around blindly and threw my arm out in a 360 and I felt impact."Owwwww", the familiar voice of my new BFF Niran. My vision came back. Niran was holding a bronze mallet that was glowing blue, yellow, and orange in that exact order, like a candle. At his feet was the guy with the glowing red sword."Help me with her", I said after I picked up Sydney."Do I have to?" I glared at him. He saluted me."Ay Ay captain. Just don't hurt me." I grinned to myself but it lasted only a moment. Niran and I carried Sydney somewhere to get help.

Niran POV

"Saffron, what do we do with her?" I asked, carrying a girl who seems to be two or three years younger than me. "Well, let's take her to Amber Elethia of the Athena cabin. She's training to be a doctor. " Saffron told me, and we carried her sister to the Athena cabin. Saffron and I laid her sister, who I learned is named Sydney, down on a hospital-type bed. "What happened to her?" a girl with light brown hair and amber eyes said. She was wearing a long doctor's coat and a stethoscope. I assumed that she was the Amber girl that Saffron told me about. Saffron started explaining, when a wind nymph came and interrupted. "It's all that twerp's fault!" she yelled, "Don't help her, she deserves what she gets for fighting with the Ares children." This made Saffron angry. "SHUT UP BRISA!" she screamed, "She's only a little girl! And plus, she's my sister. So leave her alone!" With that, Anne walked up, obviously tired. "What's going on?" she asked halfheartedly, rubbing her eyes, "Is that Saffron and Nen?" I eventually spoke up. "It's me, Niran. Saffron's sister got hurt." She simply yawned and went back to her nap. "What... What's going on? Where am I?" Sydney said as she woke up. She looked over at the slash on her ribs, and looked disgusted. Immediately she sat up. "I can take care of myself." she snapped, knowing Saffron and I were going to help her out.

Sydney POV-

I looked all around. "Where is my purse?" I demanded. "I brought it with me." Nobody responded. "It must be in the Aeolus cabin." I walked off, Saffron chasing after me. "I can help you!" She yelled. "I don't need you to, and I didn't need your help earlier either!" I plopped onto my bed and grabbed a large syringe, antibacterial cream, and a bandage. I tended to my wound, and calmed down. "I'm sorry Saffron. You saved my life, thank you." I said. "It's okay. I bet you'd do the same to me." She said, and Anne ran in. "Is everything alright? I heard about what happened!" Anne said to us, panting. "Yeah. I'm fine, and so is Saff." I said bluntly. "Well, just to be sure, I'm staying with y'all." Anne stated, and she hopped onto a bed next to mine that I'd never noticed. It was dark blue, and looked like the TARDIS. The bedside table had a lime green photo frame with a photo of Benedict Cumberbatch in it, and with that I could tell it was a bed Anne used sometimes. Also, the board with a photo of her on it, drawings on one side of her photo, and photos of celebrities, and fandoms on the other side. "I'm guessing Anne comes here a lot." I said, questioning the area beside me. "Yep! She's my best friend, duh!" Saffron said with a smile on her face. I guess I'll have to get used to having a slap-happy, hyper, and basically mental girl around.


End file.
